Aki's Letter To Heaven
by Zephyr1
Summary: It's a sad fic. Aki makes a letter to Heaven for Gray. Please read and review. It's sort of a poet


Aki's Letter To Heaven  
By: Eternal Gate  
  
This is my very first poem, so don't go too hard on me. Flamers are welcomed as well as R&R. Well, enjoy reading this fic. And I really want you to know that I'm not stopping to work on Moonlight Melody, It's just that this idea came into my mind just out of nowhere. Well, start reading!  
  
Disclaimer:  
-Aki, and Gray Edwards are SquareSoft's  
-Gray Edwards Jr. is mine  
-The letter is mine  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
15 January, Toronto  
  
Dear Gray,  
  
I watched as an eagle flies by  
Spreading it's wings with glory  
Holding you tight in my arms  
Not to let you go away  
  
Holding on to those times when you smiled  
Holding on to those times when you laughed  
But there is none that is worthed  
That now you are away, far away from my side  
I wanted you to be at my side  
  
Do you remembered those special times?  
When you hold me close to you  
Those happy times I spent with you  
it worthed nothing now  
That you are away, far away from me  
  
When I left you for the first time  
I thought it was the end of my love  
But we met again, I started to live my real life  
But now that you are gone, gone forever  
We will never meet again   
  
These times are the worst  
How many times do I have to tell them  
You are not gone forever, just for a while  
Then, we shall meet and grow a new love inside our hearts  
It was something impossible to have  
  
But then I thought again  
How could that be?  
You cannot come, He has made the decision  
That you shall not come to me  
No matter what I gave Him as a change  
  
My heart shattered into million pieces  
Nothing more is left, just questions of your death  
Nothing else was left from you  
Just some mere dreams of you, coming back to me  
Holding me tight in your arms  
  
I hate to breathe, It proves that I can live without you  
My body was alive, but not my heart  
Living Without You  
That's not what I wanted  
That's not what I wished to have  
  
Living Without You  
Makes me feel dead  
To be apart from those who I love  
To be apart from you  
From everything I had once loved  
  
Your body was just a shell  
An empty shell, for there is no soul inside  
Just a mere imagination inside my mind  
To be with you again  
In a place called Heaven  
  
I wanted to die  
To be apart from this painful world  
This sinful place called Earth  
To be together with you again  
  
Nothing is left  
Just memories of your death  
When your soul splitted out of your body, now an empty shell  
Nothing else was left, just some mere imaginations of you and I  
Together, in a place called Heaven  
  
But your heart told me something different  
That you will always be with me  
Either in my heart  
Either right beside me  
I will never know  
  
You never told me about that  
You just told me you were there  
And you told me to promise you  
That I must keep living  
I will keep living my life  
  
Yes,  
I lived my life  
Even if those painful memories overwhelmed my feelings  
Something made me remember, one happy thing  
That you shall be with me  
You shall be with me, in Heaven  
  
Nothing can stop me from loving you  
Even in my deathbed, I shall never forget you  
Never, never will I stop loving you  
You are my love  
My first and true love  
  
Only three words I wanted to say  
These simple words, they were hard to say  
These simple words, I should have said to you  
I know it's too late to say, but I need to say it  
  
I hate to Live Without You  
I hate to breathe without knowing you were with me  
I wanted to be at your side  
Forever and ever, always  
  
I Love You...  
  
I have nothing else to say, only these are the words to show how much I loved you. I needed to say this. I could say no more. I never had the chance to say it, I never had a chance to say it when you were still alive. I was a fool, to wait long enough. Too long that you already left me. I wanted you to know one more thing Gray. Even though you are not in here, you need to know. You are a father now, Gray's father. I named him after you, so Gray and I will always remember e-  
verything you had done for me. He misses you too, he never got the chance to see you.  
I showed him your gun, your photo and the other things that was yours. But it was still not enough. Because he can't see and feel the real you. So those things, were just like merchandises of you. He had his first word, I don't know where he learned it. It was "Gray". I thought he was saying the word "Gray" of the colour gray.  
But I realised somehow, that he was saying your name. When he first came to the cemetery, he smiled at the marker of your grave and did some talk with a "Baby Language" to it. I think he thought you can hear him from there. Before he went to go with me, he hugged the marker. I guess he wanted to show you how much he loved you.  
Take care in Heaven.  
  
Love,  
Aki and Gray  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
@uTh0r"S n0t3s: Did you like it? Please review this story, I want to know what you think about it. I know it's sad, if you know about Moonlight Melody then you must have known that I only make sad fics. Moonlight Melody is also going to end with a sad end. I hope you like it, tell me what you truly think about it. I know it's a little bit strange, my English is not truly good.  
  
Eternal Gate 


End file.
